


Yellow Daffodils

by orphan_account



Category: Clone High
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Short, Yellow Flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: JFK gets Vincent flowers.
Relationships: JFK/Vincent Van Gogh (Clone High)
Kudos: 49





	Yellow Daffodils

“Vincent!”

Vincent looked up from his locker, where he was struggling to put away his history books. Walking down the hall towards him was JFK, with his brown hair all cute and fluffy. 

“Hey Vinney,” He said, leaning against the wall casually. 

“Hello, JFK,” Vincent said softly, a smile in his voice. He clutched the edge of his sweater absentmindedly. “What have you got there?”

JFK’s right hand held a set of beautiful yellow daffodils. Their petals were pretty and big, and JFK clumsily thrust the flowers out towards Vincent, with a dopey smile on his face. 

“Ah! Yea, err uh. These are for you!” He said, and a blush crept over his face. 

Vincent was caught by surprise. 

“Oh! Thank you! How sweet,” he said, with a smile in his voice. 

Vincent took the flowers and held them up to his face, sniffing gently. They were sweet and fresh, and reminded him of a summer day. “That’s sweet, JFK, you didn’t have to do that.” 

“Ahh,” JFK murmured, a little embarrassed, “I just saw them and they reminded me of you. So I got them for ya.” 

Vincent leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, just a brief peck, but it was enough to make him go super red. Vincent smiled lightly. 

The bell rang, and they said goodbye as they went to their separate classes. 

That night, Vincent sat at his desk and painted a set of yellow flowers.


End file.
